Charlie Adler
Charlie Adler is a deuteragonist character in the 2001 comic series, Slenderman, created by G.R. Vera and Michael Cross. Adler appeared only in the first volume of the series before making his most recent debut as the main protaganist and playable character in the 2012 video game entitled [[Slender (video game)| Slender]]. Charlie Adler was a reporter who became obssessed with capturing the Slenderman after his sister, Katie Adler, was killed in one of his traps. Since that event, Adler lost his job and friendship with his partner Marcus Grimes and got divorced from his wife Diane. Adler was voiced by Alden Samuels and is to be portrayed by Claude Smith in the upcoming Slenderman film. 'Description' Charlie Adler is a 6ft'1 caucasian male in his late thirties and a former news reporter along side with his partner Marcus Grimes. Adler and Grimes were very well respected in the news industry until Adler found out about Katie's death in a Slenderman trap. This drove him to become obssessed with the Slenderman, always sticking to the topic in the news, which lead to the downfall of his and Grimes' partnership. Adler was married to Diane Adler but she divorced him some time after the event. Since then, it was shown in the comics that Adler was living alone in a small dirty apartment where he would keep newspapers and clippings of Slenderman. ''Slenderman Comics Adler began to investigate into Dr. Martin Grady when Grady was claimed a suspect of being the Slenderman himself. Adler spyed on his house from the apartment and watched for any strange activity. He was spying at the right time when Cale McCarthy had kidnapped Grady's wife and daughter, Janet and Carly. Adler went after them and was able to track McCarthy back to the game cell of Adam Cross and Dr. Grady. McCarthy is beaten and interrogated by Adler and he discovers information about a secret cult that helps the Slenderman by providing info and people. With Grady and Cross' help, Adler locates their kidnapper, Jon Small, who Adler thinks is the cult leader. When Adler confronts Small though, he is shot and knocked unconscious. Small then takes Adler's body to an unknown location, leaving his fate unkown. The 2012 video game, [[Slender (video game)| 'Slender]], it was revealed that Adler was put into a Slenderman test to get rid of obssession. Slender (video game)' Adler begins his own test after being captured by Jon Small. The Slenderman tells him that his obssession with capturing him lead to his life crumbling down. Adler wakes up in the Reverse Bear Trap but is able to escape and begin his test where he meets other characters from the comic; David Tapp, Amanda Young and Sabin Schmidt. As the game progresses, we then find out that Katie Adler, Charlie's sister, was a member of the ''Slender Men, a cult that aids the Slenderman to collect individuals for testing. Katie was killed when she wanted to leave but two other members she knew, Detective Tapp and Detective Miles Greene, put her in a trap similar to Slenderman's. The trap was inescapable and Katie was killed while it was said that the trap was made by the Slenderman.. Adler is able to kill off Greene and Tapp near the end of the game. In the finale though, the Slenderman asks Adler to join him to punish the real evil. Adler ultimately decides to join him as he is seen in the ending puttting on a new mask, becoming a new assistant to the Slenderman. Category:Alden Samuels Category:Claude Smith Category:Alden Samuels Characters Category:Claude Smith Characters